Michiru's Surprise
by Fire Child
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: Michiru's Wedding Shower


Michiru's Surprise  
Rated: G  
Written by: Fire Child waywardangel99@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything...  
  
Rei was leading a blindfolded Michiru down the street toward   
Cherry Hill Temple.   
  
"If this is a plan of Haruka's, tell her I have to make   
wedding plans and plane reservations for over 20 people and I do not   
have time for games..."  
  
"It's not a game Michiru-san, and it is definitely not a plan   
of Haruka's. It's something I think you will like and it will help   
you take your mind off of things for a while," said Rei as she   
directed Michiru through the doorway.  
  
"Odoroki!" yelled Usagi happily as Rei lead Michiru inside   
and removed the blindfold.   
  
Blinking slowly, Michiru focused on all the senshi except   
Haruka. They were smiling, pleased that they had pulled off this   
little plan of theirs. Next the aqua haired beauty noticed   
decorations hanging throughout the temple and presents sitting on a   
table. She blushed. "You did all of this...for me?"  
  
"Yes," said Setsuna as she led Michiru to the place of honor.  
"It's not everyday one of us gets married."  
  
Meanwhile, at the Outer Senshi's house, Haruka was bored.   
'Where was Michiru?' She was supposed to be back from her painting   
class an hour ago. She walked through the hallway looking into each   
of the family's respective rooms. Nobody else was home tonight; Setsuna   
had said something about an engagement and Hotaru was staying with   
Chibi-Usa. She sighed, disappointed. 'And I was looking forward to   
seeing the more playful side of my Michi, especially since we have   
the house to ourselves,' she thought. 'Maybe I should drive around   
and see if I can find her.' She grabbed her jacket heading for her   
convertible.  
  
At the party, Michiru watched Usagi and Chibi-Usa fight over   
who would give their gift first. She smothered a chuckle when Hotaru   
and Minako tried to pull them apart without getting hit.  
  
"You know this was all their idea, don't you?" asked Setsuna,   
nodding at the Inners, as she came up beside Michiru.  
  
"I had an idea," replied Michiru surveying the room.   
They had done a wonderful job; the decorations were beautiful.   
Everything was done in sea green and navy. Balloons were everywhere   
and crepe paper chains and lanterns hung from the ceiling. Also   
overhead was a banner proclaiming, "Have a good wedding!" The tables   
were stocked with enough food to last a year --supplied by Makoto.   
Michiru watched as Usagi tried to steal a rice ball from the table,   
only to be stopped by Makoto slapping her hand with a spoon. Michiru   
giggled and took another look at her festive surroundings.   
  
She had never realized that they cared about her so much. 'Yes,   
we are all guardians of the princess and keepers of our planets, but we   
have never been really close.' In the beginning, Usagi was the only one   
who had tried to be their friend and keep them all together. But after   
they had fought beside each other and had proven that they weren't   
enemies, they had become friends. Michiru blushed when she looked at   
the table piled with gifts. She couldn't believe that they had gone to   
so much trouble.  
  
Haruka sped down the highway, wondering to where in the heck  
Michiru had disappeared. She had already left the art studio. She also   
wasn't at any of her favorite places. Haruka checked Usagi's house to   
see if she was still there dropping off Hotaru, but not even Usagi was   
there. Now, she was worried. Was there a new enemy they were battling   
alone? Was Michiru hurt? 'No, surely, I would have sensed something.'   
She squealed to a stop at a traffic light. Gunning the engine, she   
waited for it to turn green. Haruka caught sight of a familiar figure   
out of the corner of her eye; it was Mamoru, standing on the sidewalk   
looking worried.  
  
"Mamoru-san!" she yelled. She pulled over in front of her   
friend. Mamoru looked up, acknowledging her with a nod. He headed   
toward the yellow sports car.  
  
"Haruka-san, have you seen Usako? We were supposed to have a   
date." The young dark haired man consulted his watch again.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing about Michiru. Hmmm,   
Odango-atama did say something about being at Rei-chan's temple for   
the afternoon..."  
  
"Yeah, Usako was going to meet Rei-chan and go shopping."   
  
Haruka looked up at Mamoru. "Mamoru-san, what if something   
has happened and we don't know about it? What if they have been   
captured by a new enemy... or worse?" babbled Haruka.  
  
"Maybe we should investigate," said Mamoru, becoming more   
worried.  
  
"Let's," replied Haruka as she unlocked the passenger door.   
Mamoru hopped in and Haruka sped off toward the shopping district.  
  
Setsuna couldn't help but laugh at Usagi trying to play   
twister with Michiru. The princess was just as clumsy as always. But,   
at the moment, she had reason to be. Usagi was basically laying on   
top of Michiru in a low backbend. Poor Michiru had the worse end of   
the deal by being underneath. She was praying that Usagi's arms   
wouldn't give out. Since they hadn't had a battle in over a year,   
their princess had put on a little extra weight.  
  
"Right foot..." Minako cried out, "green!"   
  
Usagi tried to raise her head to look for a green circle,   
but it was too late. Her leg quivered and Usagi collapsed.   
  
Michiru tried to move, but was too slow. She felt Usagi's   
weight drop onto her shoulders. 'Somehow, I don't think this   
qualifies as protecting the princess,' Michiru thought to herself.   
The others laughed at the sight. It was quite a mess. Usagi stood   
and helped Michiru.  
  
"I'm sorry Michiru-san. I didn't hurt you, did I?"   
  
Michiru looked at the innocent face of Usagi and couldn't be   
angry. She smiled. "No, Usagi-chan, I'm not hurt, not too badly   
anyway." Michiru walked over to Setsuna, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Not hurt, huh?" Setsuna said with half-smile.  
  
"No, but would you mind...?" asked Michiru pointing to a spot   
on her back. Setsuna rubbed the sore spot. "Thanks," said Michiru as   
she felt the pain ease.  
  
Meanwhile Haruka and Mamoru were searching all over the city   
looking for any sign of their lovers, or any other senshi, so they   
could get some answers. Haruka came out of Michiru's favorite shoe   
store and climbed back in the car.   
  
"The manager saw her yesterday but hasn't seen her since,"   
reported Haruka, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Usako hadn't been at the arcade today either," said Mamoru   
as he returned to the car. Both sat there thinking.   
  
Haruka looked at Mamoru. "What if..." But Mamoru cut her off.  
  
"Let's not get into a frenzy about this. There's got to be an   
explanation." He sighed. "If something was wrong, they would have   
contacted us, right? They are probably doing something like shopping   
or getting their nails done."  
  
"You're right," said Haruka, falling back into the seat.   
  
"Good. Now let's calm down and finish looking for them." He   
fiddled with the radio dial until he found a station. An announcer   
was speaking.  
  
"Yesterday, we reported that there had been an explosion   
on Mars and that part of it was flying toward Earth..."  
  
"Rei must have had a bad day," Mamoru joked.   
  
Haruka snickered, but held her finger to her lips.  
  
"Today, we must report that when it reachs the Earth, it   
will not be stopped by the Earth's atmosphere...  
  
"Maybe her relatives are visiting," Haruka jeered as the   
radio garbled out. Haruka hit the dash and it came back. A siren   
wailed in the background, the voice returned.   
  
"This just in, the meteor is on a collision course with the   
outskirts of Tokyo. I repeat: the meteor is on a direct collision   
course with the outskirts of Tokyo. The army is sending troops to   
evacuate the area. Get out of this area. Leave your homes and  
possessions behind. Leave the area now!"  
  
Mamoru and Haruka looked at each other in shock. In the   
background were screams and car horns, suddenly, they heard a loud   
explosion, then nothing.  
  
After a few moments, a voice came through the static. "This is   
Yosomono Nise with KWYO news. The meteor has landed in the middle of   
Cherry Park. We are here on location. Luckily, the damage caused was   
not too severe and no one was hurt seriously. It's about 60 foot wide   
and three stories tall. The government has sent a team of experts to   
investigate. It is still radiating waves of heat, so right now the   
investigators are waiting for this 'Meteor from Mars' to cool.   
Roadblocks have been set up on all the surrounding streets to keep   
people away. Many are out here to see if there really is life on Mars."  
  
"Of course," interjected Haruka.  
  
Then there was a scream. "People, this is amazing! The  
so-called meteor just opened up to reveal a door. And with my own eyes   
I saw a sudden bright flame shoot out of the door, killing the team of   
investigators. Then something crawled out, shooting more flame into   
the crowd that had gathered..."  
  
Both Mamoru and Haruka looked at each other, knowing what each   
was thinking. 'A new enemy' was their thought as they focused again on   
the radio. They heard more alarms in the background and screams that  
pierced right through to their bones. The voice returned.   
  
"It looks like there are more of them. I'm trying to get   
closer." It garbled again while Mamoru beat on the dash. Then a weak   
voice came through. "Now it's another one, and another. They look  
like tentacles to me. There, I can see the thing's body. It's larger   
than a bear and it glistens like wet leather. But, that face.   
It- it's indescribable. I can hardly force myself to look at it.   
The eyes are black and gleam like a serpent's. The mouth is V-shaped   
with saliva dripping from its rimless lips that seem to quiver and   
pulsate.... The thing is rising up. The crowd is falling back;  
they've seen enough. This is the most extraordinary experience. I can't  
find the words. I'm pulling the microphone with me as I talk. I'll   
have to stop the description until I've taken a new position. Hold  
on, will you please, I'll be back in a minute."   
  
During the silence, Mamoru turned off the radio. "That's it!   
We are going after them. We can't let this new enemy get them! We have   
to fight!" Mamoru jumped from the car.  
  
"Mamoru-san, wait!" ordered Haruka. "We don't know a thing   
about this new enemy, and we don't know for a fact that they are   
fighting it. They may not even know about it yet, like us. We need to  
locate them first and work together as a team, unless..." Haruka   
stopped mid-sentence. She pulled out her communicator. She pressed the   
button to call. No response. She pressed it again. Still no answer. She  
pressed the locate button.  
  
"Okay, I have all their signals at Hikawa Jinja Shrine. They   
must be there."  
  
Mamoru looked up. "If they are all together and haven't  
contacted us, then something must be dreadfully wrong."  
  
Haruka nodded in agreement. "I think we need to get to Rei's,   
so get your butt in this car, so we can get there as soon as possible."   
Mamoru jumped back in and Haruka took off pushing her car to new   
limits.  
  
Usagi was red-faced as she walked over to the Inner Senshi.  
  
"I think it is time for the gifts, Usagi-chan," said Minako.  
  
"Yes," agreed Rei. "Go get Hotaru-chan and Chibi-Usa and we'll   
get started."  
  
"Hai," said Usagi as she headed for the door. Usagi returned   
shortly with Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, and Diana.  
  
"We're ready," Makoto lead Michiru to the seat at the head of   
the gift table.  
  
"Can we go first?" asked Hotaru.   
  
"Hai," Usagi replied. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa picked up their gift   
and set it in front of Michiru.  
  
"Michiru-mama, we made this just for you to use, maybe even for   
your wedding."   
  
Michiru undid the bow and unfolded the paper around the box.   
"You wrapped this yourselves, didn't you?" The girls nodded proudly.   
She opened it to reveal a black silk fan. "Oh, how lovely," the   
violinist exclaimed. She held it up for inspection; it had a red and   
white flower pattern embroidered on it. It was very pretty. Michiru   
looked at Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.  
  
"Arigato, this will be very useful."   
  
Chibi-Usa and Hotaru both beamed.  
  
"Who's next?" asked Minako.  
  
"I'll go," responded Makoto. "It's not much, but I hope you   
like it."  
  
"Everything you do is perfect," said Michiru, causing Makoto   
to blush. Michiru carefully opened the package. It was a beautiful   
picture frame.  
  
"It's for your wedding picture," explained Makoto.   
  
Michiru lovingly held the gift. Makoto had painted roses around   
the hand-stained frame in a very intricate pattern. She could almost   
visualize the wedding picture of herself and Haruka in their kimonos   
in the frame.  
  
"Arigato, Mako-chan. It is gorgeous. I will be sure to put it   
to good use." Makoto blushed again.  
  
"I want to go next!" cried Minako, elbowing to the front with   
her gift. "I think this will come in handy on your wedding night."  
Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
Michiru opened the package. It was a huge collection of sweet   
smelling herbs, oils, perfume, and bath crystals. Michiru could picture   
using them on Haruka in the hot tub and laughed delightedly.  
  
"Arigato, Minako-chan. I can certainly think of things to do   
with these."  
  
Rei walked up and handed her gift wrapped package to Michiru.  
"Michiru-san, I hope you'll like this."   
  
Michiru opened the package. It contained a photo album. The  
cover was made of silk, patterned with white and red. On it Rei had   
written in calligraphy, "Haruka and Michiru's wedding" and the date.  
Michiru opened the photo album. Inside, Rei had set up pages for   
wedding snapshots, family and friend pages, and even a page for   
"Funny moments", which Michiru figured would mostly be pictures of   
Usagi and Chibi-Usa. She flipped a little closer to the back and   
found a section already finished. It was labeled "Haruka and  
Michiru" and held pictures of the couple from the past few years.   
The memories flashed in her mind as she looked at them. She struggled   
with her emotions as she read the poem that Rei had written   
in the back.   
  
"Arigato, Rei-chan, this is wonderful."  
  
"Look at the bag in the box," prodded Rei. Michiru looked in   
and saw several disposable cameras. "That's so we can take the pictures   
for you and you won't have to worry about it," explained Rei.  
  
"Again, thank you, Rei-chan."  
  
"You're next, Ami-chan," said Usagi.   
  
Ami brought two boxes to Michiru. "I-I had these made for you   
and Haruka-san, Michiru-san. I hope you like them." Michiru opened one   
of the two boxes and had to hold back tears. Inside was a thin gold   
necklace bearing both of their planetary symbols intertwined.  
  
"Ami-chan, I'm speechless. They're beautiful!" Michiru   
exclaimed hugging Ami, who blushed prettily.  
  
"Arigato, Michiru-san," said Ami smiling and still blushing.  
  
"I'm next! I'm next!!" shouted Usagi. The Inners collectively   
groaned as Usagi brought her gift. Usagi stuck out her tongue and   
turned her back on them. "Here, Michiru-san, I made this especially  
for you."  
  
"Arigato, Usagi-chan," said Michiru opening the gift. She   
gasped. Inside was a handmade heart-shaped lace pillow. In the middle   
of the heart were their symbols and their wedding date.  
  
"It's beautiful, Usagi-chan. Did you make this yourself?"  
  
"Hai," replied Usagi happily. The Inners were speechless.   
Minako looked at the gift, at Usagi, then back at the gift and   
pretended to faint; luckily, Makoto was standing behind her to catch   
her.  
  
"It's perfect, Usagi-chan," said Rei, nearly causing Usagi to  
faint.  
  
"You mean it? I did good?"  
  
"Oh, yes," said Michiru. Usagi walked away happy, knowing that,   
for once, she had shocked everyone in a good way. Yes, she had made the   
pillow, but they didn't have to know that she had asked Setsuna for   
help.  
  
Setsuna walked over to Michiru with a box. "Michiru-san, this  
is for you for your wedding night."   
  
"Setsuna-san, you didn't have to do this. You are already   
making my kimono and dress for the wedding as well as Haruka's..."  
  
Setsuna held her finger up to her lips. "Hush, Michiru-san. I   
know that I am, but I wanted to make you something special and after   
Usagi-chan told me about the shower, I knew this would be the perfect   
opportunity to give it to you." Michiru opened the box. Inside lay a   
delicate gossamer and lace negligée. It was teal and shot through with   
sparkling thread. It matched Michiru's hair perfectly.  
  
"Setsuna-san, I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Then don't say anything at all," replied Setsuna.   
  
Michiru gently laid the nightgown down on the table with the   
other gifts. Everyone gathered around looking at them; commenting   
on each other's; ooh-ing and ahh-ing over everything. Then they heard a   
low rumble. Each of them froze alert, poised, and ready to fight. When   
they heard it again, they turned to see Usagi holding her stomach and   
telling it to hush. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. She   
promptly flushed.  
  
"I'm just a little bit hungry," squeaked Usagi with a   
sweatdrop.  
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
Makoto responded, "I guess we can appease Usagi-chan's stomach   
and eat now..."   
  
In a flash Usagi was at the table, plate piled high, ready to   
eat. She smiled at the group and each one bowed their heads with a   
sweatdrop. Michiru could only shake her head. 'This is our future   
queen...'  
  
Haruka and Mamoru were nearly to the temple. They had already   
transformed, and were ready to battle. Tuxedo Kamen had a rose in hand,   
waiting. They had turned the radio back on for more reports about the   
raging monster going through the outskirts of Tokyo. But the reports   
fell on deaf ears as both were more concerned for their loved ones at   
the temple. They pulled up to foot of the hill and leapt from the car.   
Running to the front of the temple, they heard a yell from inside.  
  
But what they needed to hear, they just missed. The radio DJ   
came on and announced, "And that was a preview of Carl Austen's new   
sci-fi adventure called 'And It Came from Mars' released to stores   
today. This is DJ Mizi signing off for sci-fi radio."  
  
Inside Minako was yelling at Usagi. "How could you eat that   
much, Usagi? You are gonna be so sick..."  
  
"Oooh, why did Mako-chan make so much good food?" moaned Usagi.   
  
Suddenly, they heard a noise outside.  
  
"What was that?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"I hope it isn't a youma or something worse," worried Makoto.  
  
Rei walked to the door. "This is my temple. I am going to find   
out. Protect Usagi-chan, we can't let some new enemy hurt her."  
  
Everyone circled around Usagi, while Rei started out the door.   
Ami pulled out her computer and punched a few buttons.  
  
"Matte, Rei-chan, it's not what you think..." But Rei was   
already gone into the cool night air.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen stood outside the temple,   
looking for signs of life. Under the night sky, the temple looked even   
quieter than usual. They were terribly worried that something was wrong  
and the senshi were in trouble. Then they saw something move near the   
grove of cherry trees.  
  
"Let's go!" hissed Uranus. They headed toward it determined to   
rescue their lovers and friends.  
  
Once outside Rei ran to the front of the temple and saw two   
menacing figures prowling the grounds. She couldn't make out anything   
familiar about them in the dark. She hid behind a cherry tree and heard   
one of them say something before they started running toward her. She   
pulled two ofudas and charged them up. As soon as the shadowy figures   
were close enough, she leaped up and yelled, "Aku ryo tai san!" and   
planted them on their heads with all her might. The figures cried out   
in surprise and staggered around the yard trying to get the papers off.   
They never even saw Makoto as she raced toward them with a frying pan.   
Whack! Whack! After they fell to the ground, the clouds parted and in   
the moonlight the girls could finally discern the cape and the   
beautiful silver sword and recognized their "foes".  
  
Minako ran up. Looking down at their catch, she muttered,   
"Uh-oh..."  
  
Rei called to the others, "Um, guys, I think we're gonna need   
some help out help out here..."  
  
A few minutes later, Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Uranus were inside   
where their respective soulmates could tend to them.   
  
Rei and Makoto looked sheepishly at each other and then Rei   
spoke.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Michiru-san, Usagi-chan. We didn't mean to..."  
  
"We know; you were just trying to protect everyone and the   
temple, but you had better hold your apologies for those two when they   
wake up." Michiru smiled at Rei and Makoto, who still looked very   
embarrassed about knocking her friends unconscious. "It's okay,   
Mako-chan. They will be fine. They will just have headaches when they   
wake up," continued Michiru as she tenderly bathed Haruka's brow with   
a cool cloth.   
  
Rei quietly left the room to get more water and some bandages.  
  
"Oh... what happened to me?" asked Haruka when she finally   
awoke. She opened one eye and saw Michiru leaning over her. Haruka   
focused on her surroundings. She was inside the temple. "How did I get   
here?" she asked Michiru.  
  
"Let's just say, you were hurt trying to protect us," Michiru   
replied with a gentle smile.  
  
Haruka sat up and rubbed her head. "What happened? I don't   
remember anything except for looking for you, Michiru."  
  
Minako popped up. "Do you remember something about a monster,   
by any chance?"   
  
Haruka thought. The memories of the radio announcement came   
rushing back through her mind.   
  
"A monster... we've got to save Tokyo... meteorite from   
Mars..."  
  
"I thought so," said Minako. "Mamoru was telling us the same   
thing, and I think I know what it was. There was a radio program on   
Sci-fi Tokyo previewing a new book from Japanese-American author, Carl   
Austen. They read part of the book, 'And It Came from Mars,' and it   
caused a major uproar.  
  
"Wait," said Haruka, "you mean we got all worked up over a   
book...? It wasn't real? But..."  
  
Minako cut her off. "You are not the only ones. Almost all of   
Tokyo was upset. But his book has shot up over 15% percent in sales."   
Minako skipped off. Haruka muttered something under her breath.  
  
Michiru looked over at her companion. "Well, at least I know   
now that you care enough to save me from a book if need be," Michiru  
teased.   
  
Haruka looked down with a sweatdrop. She then looked over at   
Mamoru lying in Usagi's lap with a bandage around his head.  
  
"Let me guess, him too?"  
  
"Hai," said Michiru. "You brave "men" were trying to protect   
us weren't you?" Michiru asked with a wink.  
  
"I...guess." Haruka tried to stand, but she was still wobbly   
and had to lean against Michiru.  
  
"Do you really not remember what happened?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Michiru laughed as she helped Haruka across the temple. "We've   
got two people who have some explaining to do..."  
  
"You mean the two who..." said Haruka, pointing to her head as   
they walked back to the main room.  
  
"Hai."   
  
"It's a good thing I don't remember."   
  
Coming up beside them, Mamoru nodded in agreement. Usagi and   
Michiru just smiled. Then Haruka noticed all the decorations and   
stopped.  
  
"What *is* going on here?" she asked.  
  
"They threw me a wedding shower," Michiru replied, beaming.  
  
"Nice," said Haruka fingering the negligée. She looked up at  
her lover and raised one eyebrow. Michiru blushed. Haruka gave her   
fiancée a reprieve and looked around the room; Hotaru and Chibi-Usa   
were playing cards in the corner; Makoto and Minako were packing up   
the food; Rei and Ami were cleaning; and Usagi was talking to Mamoru.   
They could hear Usagi saying, "But I thought I told you about the   
shower..."   
  
"Now, all we need are the Starlights and we could have one big   
Sailor Senshi reunion," commented Haruka.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that," said Michiru. "They're on their   
way. I invited them to the wedding."  
  
"NANI?" said Haruka, clasping her hand over her face. This was   
going to be interesting...  
  
The End  
  
Author's note:  
Odoroki means Surprise  
Yosomono Nise loosely translated means 'Fake Alien'  
  
So, what do you think? I like it, but that's because it's mine. ^-^   
I hope you liked it too. Email me with your comments at   
waywardangel99@hotmail.com. And thank you for taking the time to   
read my fanfic. ^_^  
Konnichiwa! I am Fire Child, and this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic.  
=^.^= If you couldn't tell, I am a huge Sailor Mars fan. I want to   
thank a good friend of mine, Susan, who is one of the biggest Sailor   
Moon fans I know, and who helped get me into SM and gave me help when   
I needed it. And Saun who was my editor and my greatest encourager.  
Shameless Plugging ^-^ Go read: Pledged by Saun  
Michiru's Surprise You are here  
The Party by Sabi-san  
The Annoyance by Rhapsody  
Unity by Saun  
Togetherness by Saun  
Consummation (H)by Saun 


End file.
